Cambio de aires
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Kiku es la amiga que siempre estaría al lado de Takeru. En los momentos difíciles y los momentos buenos. Siempre se preocuparía por su bienestar. Ver a es viejo Takeru que sonríe despreocupado y que tiene amigos, le hacía sentirse tranquila. Pensar en que podría quedarse a su lado para siempre, no sonaba mal.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Como he dicho anteriormente: Kiku se me hace esa amiga que siempre estará con Takeru en las buenas y en las malas. Es esa amiga en la cual puedes apoyarte que ella siempre te dará una mano y te ayudará a seguir adelante en tu camino. Es esa relación con la que pienso, tendría con Takeru después de convivir mucho con él y saber como es su amigo. Es por eso, que entre la relación de Takeru y Kiku, sería algo lindo con ellos. Donde no existan secretos entre ellos y donde la espera por el otro este ahí para que su amor pueda crecer poco a poco.**

**¿Algo romántico? Tal vez, es que, lo vuelvo a repetir; ellos dos son demasiado tiernos el uno para el otro y aunque a penas y vimos como es Kiku en la serie, pienso que así sería su personalidad con Takeru. ¿Ustedes que piensan?**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Kiku Kamishirakawa era una muy buena amiga de Homura Takeru, eso nadie podía discutirlo. La chica conocía demasiado bien a su amigo de cabellos plateados y mechas rojas, tanto que podía saber cuando el chico estaba feliz o cuando quería patear el trasero de alguien que intentará acosarla. Takeru era muy sobre protector, sabía que tenía ese instinto después de que su amigo perdiera a sus padres; de alguna manera, el chico no quería perder a alguien más que fuera de importancia en su vida.

Estuvo en cada momento de la vida de Takeru, desde el momento en que llegó a la casa, después de estar en el hospital por varios meses de estar desaparecido. Siempre le llevaba su tarea a casa y cuando estuviera terminada, ella llevaba esa misma tarea a sus profesores. No le molestaba ser un poco de ayuda a su amigo que tenía miedo al exterior y al contacto humano. Ser ese guía que le explicaba que era una de esas cosas que le rodeaban y como era la vida lejos de esas paredes en donde se ocultaba.

¿Cómo se dio cuenta que tenía miedo al contacto humano? Fue en ese momento que lo invitaba a salir de la casa, tan siquiera quería jugar en el patio y mostrarle que no había peligro, incluso le había hecho la promesa de que lo protegeria, de algún modo, así se sintió más seguro Takeru. Al momento de tomar su pequeña mano, vio como su amigo se encogió y empezó a llorar gritando lo débil que era. Eso a Kiku no le gustó y se disculpó por lo que hizo.

_**-No es tu culpa Kiku **_-Dijo Takeru una vez que su ataque de pánico terminará._**\- Lamento que ahora no pueda regresar al pasado y evitar todo eso**_

_**-Tampoco es tu culpa Takeru**_ -Kiku sonrió. Iba acariciar su cabello pero se detuvo._**\- Te ayudaré a seguir adelante, lo prometo**_

_**-Gracias por estar aquí Kiku **_-Sonrió por primera vez Takeru.

_**-Idiota**_ -La chica le saco la lengua._**\- No tienes porque agradecer, somos amigos**_

Tuvo que pasar unos años para que fuera Takeru el primero en tocar su mano y abrazarla, aún con un poco de nerviosismo y timidez. La sonrisa de su mejor amigo ante ese contacto, fue lo que más le alivió. Acariciar su cabello con ternura y escucharlo murmurar cuanto había extrañado ese contacto con ella mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Fue lo que más le lleno de ternura a Kiku, prometió en ese momento que nunca lo dejaría ir.

Sabía que ese Takeru tierno y divertido, seguía dormido en su interior. Sabía que en algún momento volvería a salir, así que le daría su tiempo para que no molestarle. Dejaría que el tiempo pasará y que el chico decidiera o mejor para su futuro.

Así fue hasta que crecieron y Takeru cambiará un poco su apariencia. A pesar de parecer un matón o un delincuente, aún seguía siendo es chico despistado que no sabía que hacer pero era demasiado bueno fingiendo que muchos creían que el realmente era malo. Le gustaba pasar el tiempo con él una vez que decidió ya salir de casa. Aunque aún le molestará el tema de que no quisiera ir a la escuela, no importaba si podia ayudarlo.

_**-Tengo que ir a Den City, Kiku**_ -Dijo Takeru una vez.

Aquellas palabras dolieron. Saber que su amigo se iba, era lo que más le dolía.

_**-¿Porqué?**_ -No pudo evitar preguntar.

_**-Porque es hora de enfrentar ese destino del que estaba escapando **_-Dijo con seriedad. Alzó su viejo disco de duelos. Kiku miro con atención ese objeto que su amigo ya nunca había querido usar a pesar de que era el mejor duelista de la región. De ahí, salió un monigote negro con líneas rojas, no pudo citar gritar._**\- El no es malo, es alguien creado a partir de mis datos hace diez años, tengo que ir y poder derrotar mis miedos, gracias por todo Kiku**_

De alguna manera, su amigo tenía razón. Algún día tenía que dejarlo ir. Suspiro y sonrió. Todo con cuidado las manos del chico y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Takeru no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_**-Buena suerte Takeru**_ -Acarició uno de los mechones de su amigo._**\- Sólo prometeme que me llamarás todas las noches para saber como estás **_-Suspiró.

_**-No soportaría no verte todos los días **_-Dijo con sinceridad._**\- Te prometo que regresare como una persona nueva **_-Alzó su meñique.**\- Lo juro**

Kiku alzó su meñique para enlazarlos. Era una promesa que nunca se iba a romper.

_**-Disculpa**_ -Habló aquel monigote llamando la atención de los dos chicos._**\- Si quieren pueden besarse, yo no veré**_

_**-¡Oye! **_-Grito Takeru avergonzado.

Kiku no pudo evitar soltar una risita llamando a esos dos que empezaban a discutir.

_**-Mi nombre es Kiku**_ -Se presentó con amabilidad._**\- Por favor, cuida a Takeru en la ciudad, es muy despistado**_

_**-No te preocupes**_ -El monigote actuó con felicidad._**\- Yo, el gran Flame-sama lo cuidaré**_

_**-Gracias**_ -Sonrió._**\- Entonces ¿Me harías ese favor de no ver para besarlo?**_

Takeru no pudo reaccionar a esas palabras cuando sintió como Kiku había pegado sus labios en un pequeño pero adorable beso. Sin duda, esperaría a que su amigo regresará.

**.o.**

Cuando Kiku fue a la ciudad de visita y después de convencer al fin a sus padres para que le dejarán hacer ese viaje sola. Nunca creyó volver a ver a ese viejo Takeru que sonreía despreocupadamente, que volviera hablar como aquellos pericos que tanto veía en la red y su le causaba mucha risa. Aún después de que hablaban cada noche, ver al Takeru frente a ella, era algo nuevo.

Convivir con varias personas y volver a verlo relajado al rededor de varias personas. Ver de nuevo como había acomodado su cabello de esa vieja manera y volver a tener esos lentes verdes que cubría sus ojos, verlo como el nerd que era y no como el delincuente que todos creían que era. Realmente, eso era lo que había necesitado su amigo desde hace tiempo. Cambiar de aires para reflexionar y cambiar para poder convivir.

Ver como convivía con ese chico de ojos esmeraldas, con aquella chica de ojos castaños y ese tipo de mandil. Verlo actuar con naturalidad, verlo como ese viejo Takeru. No pudo evitar soltar una risita y que sus ojos de llenaran de lágrimas. Estaba feliz. Cuando se acercó aquella mesa del parque, fue cómico ver como Takeru brincaba de su asiento ante la sorpresa y como tropezaba con todo para llegar con ella.

Sentir como era abrazada con cariño y como su amigo sonreía mientras le decía aquellas palabras que hacían su corazón brincar de emoción.

**-Me alegra que estés aquí con bien **-Susurró.

Separarse y compartir un beso en los labios. Sonreír y tomarse de las manos para caminar a esas dos personas que les miraba con curiosidad. Ver como un monigote morado y otro azul se escondían con rapidez en esos discos de duelos que estaban sobre la mesa. Y ver con una sonrisa a Flame que alzaba su pequeña mano para saludar.

**-Ellos son mis amigos** -Presentó Takeru.**\- Yusaku y Aoi **-Ambos hicieron una reverencia mientras se miraban y volvían a mirar curiosos el porque Flame no se había escondido.**\- Ellos son Ai y Aqua**

**-Mucho gusto** -Hizo una reverencia.**\- Mi nombre es Kiku, es un gusto al fin conocerlos **-Soltó una risita.**\- Takeru habla mucho de ustedes **-Miro a Flame quien se mantuvo en su disco de duelos y no desapareció como los otros monigotes.**\- Es bueno volver a verte Flame, gracias por cuidar a Takeru**

**-El idiota es fácil de cuidar **-Se burló.**\- Ai, Aqua, no tengan miedo **-Volteó a ver los discos de duelos.**\- Ella sabe sobre nosotros y no es mala**

Inmediatamente, aquellos monigotes de color morado y azul; salieron de su disco de duelos con cuidado. Kiku los miro curiosa pero sólo sonrió mientras volvía hacer una reverencia, alzaba su mano para saludarlos y agradecía a estos por cuidar de su muy desastrozo amigo de la infancia. Escuchar a Takeru carcajear y como tocaba su mano por debajo de la mesa, sonreír y sentirse tranquila de que este realmente estuviera bien.

De que tuviera amigos quienes le escuchaban y podían compartir palabra alguna, entendía que el chico de nombre Yusaku, compartía el mismo pasado de Takeru y saber que esa chica de cabello castaño de nombre Aoi, estuviera a su lado como su compañera; le alegraba que entre los unos y los otros, se apoyarán para salir adelante. Ver a esos dos chicos frente a ella y como se sonreían con ese mismo cariño que el que ellos tenían. Escuchar como esos monigotes empezaban a discutir al igual que empezaban haciendo bromas para que el de ojos esmeraldas se soltara a reír.

Una vez que se despidieron de los amigos de Takeru. No pudo evitar volver agradecer, se quedaron por un rato observando con ellos se iban tomados de la mano.

**-Me alegro que realmente te encuentres bien Takeru** -Kiku suspiro.**\- Puedo sentirme tranquila ante tu decisión de estar en esta ciudad **-Miro a su amigo para acariciar su mejilla.**\- Puedo sentirme tranquila de que está vieja sonrisa regreso**

**-¿Pero que cosas dices? **-Takeru miro confundido a Kiku.**\- Sólo podré sonreír así para ti **-Suspiro mientras rascaba su nuca con nerviosismo.**\- Y lo sabes muy bien ¿Quieres dormir en mi casa? **-Sonrió.**\- Los trenes al pueblo saldrán hasta mañana**

**-Me gustaría Takeru**

Ambos soltaron una risita. Sus manos enlazadas mientras caminaban por esas calles que empezaban a oscurecer y las pequeñas lámparas que estaban en las banquetas, empezaban a encenderse. Soltar pequeñas carcajadas ante las palabras que decía Flame para avergonzar más a su origen y no dejar de mirarse.

Kiku podia estar tranquila. Ver a ese Takeru que tanto extraño, era algo realmente bueno, se sentía bien con volver a ver esa sonrisa y esa despreocupación que todo ese tiempo había extrañado con volver a ver desde hace diez años. Besar su mejilla con timidez al ver el rostro rojo de su amigo y prometerle que regresaría a la ciudad cada vez que podría.

**-Claro que si **-Takeru sonrió mientras la abrazaba. Aprovechaba que el tren a su casa estaba un poco lleno para realizar tal acción.**\- Aquí tendrás un lugar en el cual quedarte**

**-Lo se** -Correspondió al abrazo.

Y en ese momento entendió. Valió la pena darle su espacio al chico para que volviera a sentir el cariño del mismo. Ahora que el había regresado, no lo dejaría ir. Seguiría cumpliendo su promesa de cuidarlo y velar por su seguridad aunque sea Flame quien cada noche le reporta como esta. Permanecer a su lado por siempre, ya no sonaba mal. Ante ese pensamiento sólo pudo reír y volver a darle un beso en los labios a Takeru.

Tal vez una nueva promesa para cumplir en un futuro cercano. No podía esperar más.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Owww! Ese final fue demasiado dulce y diabético, con sólo imaginar el con Takeru es de cariñoso y tierno con Kiku, hace que vomite arcoiris ante sus pequeños momentos. Son duda, ellos son el tal para cual. Son tan hermosos cuando están juntos que realmente, vale la pena escribir sobre ellos dos. ¡Quiero ver a Kiku más en el anime! Lo exijo, yo quiero verla y como le da su apoyo a Takeru. O simplemente, que ella también sea duelista y le ayude un poco en la batalla final.**

**¡Puedo soñar con ese pequeño final!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Martes 5 de Febrero de 2019**


End file.
